1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a conversion method and apparatus with depth map generation, and more particularly a two dimensional (2D)-to-three dimensional (3D) conversion method and apparatus and corresponding depth map generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a three dimensional (3D) display apparatus may graphically represent 3D images. Demands for 3D contents have also currently been increasing.
Further, since a stereoscopic 3D display has been commercialized and services associated with 3D contents, such as with 3D movies, have increased, users' desires for the same have increased. However, lack of 3D content prevents 3D display apparatuses from being commercialized in the current market. In general, two dimensional (2D) images with multiple viewpoints have been conventionally necessary to provide a 3D image. However, a single viewpoint-2D image may not be used together with the 2D images of multiple viewpoints.
Accordingly, inventors of the present invention have found that a technology to convert a 2D image/video into a stereo image and perform rendering in a stereoscopic 3D display is desired.